disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Toon Patrol
The Toon Patrol were the secondary antagonists of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. They were a gang of anthropomorphic toon weasels who served as henchmen to Judge Doom. In the movie, the Toon Patrol are vigilantes of Toontown, whom Judge Doom has hired to arrest Roger for the murder of Marvin Acme. Their vehicle is a black 1937 Dodge Humpback panel truck which serves as a paddy wagon. The vehicle is fitted with official City of Los Angeles "Toon Patrol" decals on the front doors. Like all the other Toons in the movie, the Toon Patrol are invincible to physical body harm except from a chemical blend called "The Dip." A combination of powerful solvents, The Dip dissolves the ink and paint which comprise the toons. In the case of the weasels, it is shown that prolonged laughter is lethal to them; while Eddie Valiant jokes around in front of them during the climax of the film, all except their leader Smarty die from laughing at him; Smarty meets his demise after Valiant kicks him into a vat of The Dip. Design of the Toon Patrol and their switchblades were inspired by The Weasels in the 1949 Disney cartoon, "The Wind in the Willows." The Toon Patrol make an appearance in the "Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin" ride at Disneyland. Also in other somewhat Disney-related media, the Toon Patrol are employees working for a powerful organization working in the same kind of job as in the movie, except their job as police officers for ToonTown seems less evil and more typical comic-relief villain's work. The Weasels Each of the weasels has a personality which matches his name: Smart Guy is smart. Though sarcastic, he shows discipline and self-control. While antagonistic, he seems to care about the other weasels, as he was the first to warn them of what happens when they can't control their laughter. He is the third weasel to die, though not by losing control of his laughter. When he points out a mistake in the song Eddie sings to entertain the weasels with, Eddie kicks him, sending him flying into the Dip where he dissolves and dies. He is voiced by David Lander. Greasy is Mexican. He is suave and the most eager to fight. He appears perverted, as he immediately takes Judge Doom's order to search Jessica Rabbit for Marvin Acme's will as an opportunity to feel her. He is the fourth weasel to die after losing control of his laughter. He is voiced by Charles Fleischer. Psycho is crazy. He is the most mentally unstable of the group and seems to get excited at the concept of killing, as he was heard laughing gleefully when Judge Doom kills the Toon shoe. He is the last weasel to die after losing control of his laughter. While laughing, he falls into the Dip's machinery. He was dangerous even after his death, as he turned the Dip sprayer back at Roger and Jessica Rabbit along with a sly "Bye-Bye!". He is voiced by Charles Fleischer. Wheezy is a super heavy smoker. He keeps a stash of cigarettes in his jacket and hat. When he has cigarettes in his mouth, he has a raspy voice and when he dosen't, he has a deep voice. He is the second weasel to die after losing control of his laughter and appears afraid of dying. When his soul was leaving his body, he desperately tried to pull it back in but to no avail. He is voiced by June Foray, leading some to think that Wheezy was a female. Stupid is dimwitted. He is so stupid he is often seen hitting himself on the head with his own weapon while laughing. He is the first weasel to die after losing control of his laughter. He is voiced by Fred Newman. Trivia * It was once rumored that Jim Varney and Jeff Bennett voiced the weasels. Category:Minions Category:1980s introductions Category:Deceased villains Category:Toon Villains Category:Touchstone Villains Category:Males Category:Men Category:Deaths Category:Completely mad Category:Masters of Evil Category:Killers Category:Idiots Category:Smart Idiots Category:Stupid Idiots Category:Evil geniuses Category:Rich Category:Masterminds Category:Smoking Category:Henchmen Category:Crimes Category:Comical Villains Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Defeated villains Category:Delicious Villains Category:Weasels Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Most Evil Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Temptation Category:House of mouse cameos Category:Opposing Forces Category:Conjecture Category:Murderers Category:Other Main Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Insane Psycho Category:Boogeymen Category:Armies Category:Foolish Characters Category:Framers Category:Hateable Villains Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Villians draged to hell Category:Blabbermouths Category:Midgets Category:Roger Rabbit Villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Town Bullies Category:Disgusting and Gross Villains Category:Animals Category:Classics Category:Monkeys Category:Villians Dragged to Hell Category:Film's secondary antagonists Category:Heroes villains Category:Heroes Characters